A Mystery to all but Her Master Chapter One
by Narutos-Sasukes-gurl
Summary: Mimi's hood covers her entire head so only her face was showing. Oddly enough, Zaku, Dosu, and Kin were her team mates, yet they've never heard her speak a word. She only speaks to Orochimaru, since he is her master. But will the rookie nine change that?
1. Chapter 1

"Dosu, have you seen Mimi? Lord Orochimaru needs to speak with her about our mission." said a brown haired fourteen year-old boy as he passed his comrad.

"Yes Zaku. She is in her room." replied the fuzzy backed, black haired fourteen year-old boy known as Dosu. The boy known as Zaku nodded and proceeded down the long black hallway. He soon came upon a door with the name 'Mimi' on a black plate in gold letters on it. He knocked and crossed his arms, waiting for it to be answered. He jumped a little when the door was opened, since he heard no sound come from the room. A girl poked her head out. Her pale lavender eyes that were almost those of a Hyuuga burned a hole into Zaku's eyes as she raised an eyebrow. Her hood covered her entire head so only her face was showing. Oddly enough, Zaku, Dosu, and Kin were her team mates, yet they've never heard her speak a word. She only speaks to Orochimaru, since he is her master. Zaku looked at her and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to talk to you." he said simply. The girl nodded and stepped out of her room, closing her door behind her gently. She passed Zaku and walked toward her master's room. She stepped up to the two large doors with no emotion on her face. She stared at the two large carving of snakes on each of the doors before knocking.

"Come in Mimi-chan." came her masters voice. The girl known as Mimi pushed one of the doors opened and walked in, closing it behind her. She bowed respectfully to her master. He chuckled. "Stand Mimi-chan. I only wish to speak to you about a mission." he said calmly. Mimi stood up straight and looked at him with interest.

"Yes? What is it master?" came her small, shy, yet feminine voice.

"You may just call me Orochimaru-sama Mimi-chan. And, please take your hood down. You look so much better when you show your face to me." he replied with a sly smile. The girl nodded and removed her hood, letting her black waist-length hair fall freely over her back. She returned her dull gaze back to her master, seeing him grinning. She blinked slowly.

"Please continue mas- Uhm, Orochimaru-sama." she corrected herself. Orochimaru leaned back in his chair and smirked with his eyes closed.

"This mission is very simple. You, Zaku, Kin, and Dosu are to enter this years Chuunin Exams." he said simply. Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" she asked. He shook his head as his smirk grew.

"There is a catch. You four must go after one target, and one target alone." he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I want you to kill him, and do whatever it takes to complete the mission. As in, you must protect your comrads with your life." he replied as his smirk grew into an evil smile.

"But, why must we kill him?" Mimi asked. He chuckled.

"It's a secret that you will find out soon enough, Mimi-chan." he said simply as he waved his hand to dismiss her. She nodded in reply and began to walk out.

"Oh, and one last thing." he called. Mimi stopped and turned her head. "Only use your kekkei genkai, when necessary." he said with a smirk. She stood there for a moment before the corner of her mouth formed into an evil smirk of her own.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." she replied as she walked out.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" cried a pink haired girl with hearts in her eyes as she gazed upon the raven haired boy sitting in a tree. The boy tossed the pebble in his hand carelessly up and caught it once again a few times as he glared at the Sand genin in black below him. The Sand ninja glared back as he held his hand where it had been hit by a rock the raven haired boy threw. 

"What business do have here in our village?" the raven haired boy asked coldly as he crushed the rock in his hand as if it were nothing.

"What's it to you?! You brat! I'll teach you to mess with a Sand nin!" the one in black said viciously as he pulled the bandaged puppet, which appeared to look like a mummy, from his back. The blonde haired girl beside him gasped lightly.

"Y-you're going to use Crow for this?!" she asked frantically. The boy in black smirked.

"Yeah. I'll only take two seconds to take this guy down." he replied as he began to unwrap the puppet. The girl sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not getting involved." she said as she turned away from him. His smirk grew slightly as the bandages began to slowly fall from the puppet.

"Kankuro, stop." came a cold voice from the tree the raven haired boy was sitting in. Each of them tensed, especially the blonde haired girl and boy in black. The pink haired girl, raven haired boy, and blonde spiky haired boy looked up into the tree with shock written all over their faces. They saw a boy with red hair and sea foam green eyes with the kanji sign for 'love' on the left side of his forehead hanging upside down from a branch in the tree. "You're a disgrace to our entire village." the boy said coldly while looking at the shaking boy in black.

"S-sorry G-Gaara. B-but these guys s-started it!" the boy defended while trying desperately to sound calm.

"Damaru, or I'll kill you." the boy now known as Gaara replied coldly. The boy known as Kankuro winced slightly. Gaara vanished in a whirl of sand and reappeared next to Kankuro. The blonde girl walked up beside them both. They turned around and began walking away.

"Hold on there! You're not from this village. You're from the Sand! I can tell by your headbands. What're you doing here?" asked the pink haired girl. The blonde Sand ninja sighed in annoyance.

"You Leaf Village ninja don't know anything, do you? We're here for the Chuunin Exams." she said. The pink haired girl blinked.

"Chunin, what?" she asked. The Sand nin growled lightly.

"You really don't know? God you Leaf ninja are so stupid. Junior ninja are sent from the Hidden Sand Village and the minor lands between our home and yours to compete against Konoha's own candidates." she said.

"But, why test us all together?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Mainly to maintain the skill of all shinobi at the same high level of excellence. Also to foster friendship and understanding between ninja. And, of course, to maintain the balance of power between the lands themselves." the girl finished.

"Hey Konohamaru! Maybe I should enter the Chuunin Exams too, huh?!" asked the boy to a smaller boy, presumed to be Konohamaru. The girl got an anger vein.

"Listen you! When someone's talking to you it's common courtesy for you to listen!" she shouted. The boy with raven hair jumped down from the tree in front of the pink haired girl.

"Hey, you there. What's your name?" he asked. The girl with blonde hair looked at him with a small blush.

"Wh-who? Me?" she asked.

"No. I'm talking to the one with the gourd on his back." the boy replied as he pointed to Gaara. Gaara turned to look at the boy. There was a small pause before he broke the silence.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I am also interested in your name. Who are you?" he asked the raven haired boy. The boy smirked with a light chuckle.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied. A silence followed. The wind blew gently, ruffling everyone's hair lightly. The silence was interrupted by the blonde boy.

"HEY HEY! Don't you wanna know my name?!" he asked.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara replied coldly as he turned around. "Let's go." he commanded and vanished. The boy in black and the blonde girl vanished as well. The blonde boy became enraged.

'It's always about Sasuke!!!' he mentally yelled. As the blonde boy began to yell at Sasuke about how great he thinks he is, four Sound ninja stood in the tree that Gaara and Sasuke had previously been in. Dosu stared at them all with his beady black eyes.

"What do you think Dosu?" asked Zaku.

"They all seem very weak. Except that sand rat and the Uchiha boy. We must keep an eye on them." Dosu replied. Zaku nodded and looked to his right at Mimi.

"How 'bout you Mimi? What do you think?" he asked. Mimi said nothing but merely nodded, agreeing with what Dosu had said. The girl with long black hair glared at her.

"Why don't you ever talk? You mute freak. I know you can talk, don't pretend." she said angrily. Mimi ignored her and continued to stare down at the Leaf nin. She payed close attention to the pink haired girl and Uchiha boy.

'Those two runts, I feel like I've met them before...' she thought. The four vanished with the wind, not to be seen again until the Chuunin Selection Exams.


	2. Chapter 2

"There are more people than I expected to be here." said Dosu as he and his team walked into room 301 for the Chunin Exams.

"Yeah there are. And they all look weak." the long haired girl said with a smirk.

"Kin's right. We can take 'em." Zaku replied with a smirk of his own. They all looked at Mimi, waiting for her to reply. She merely kept an expressionless face and nodded in agreement. Kin glared at her.

"Damn Mute." she muttered. Mimi didn't move nor wince at the comment. She was used to it by now. If she had just met Kin and had heard her say that, she would have pulled out a kunai and sliced her throat open in a flash. But, Kin was her team mate. She couldn't do that. Instead she turned her head away to examine the rest of the room.

"Let's go scope out the rest of these weaklings." said Dosu as he walked towards the crowd of ninjas. The other three nodded and followed. On the way Mimi caught a quick glimpse of silver and stopped in her tracks. She looked closer at the silver and discovered it was someone's hair. And it was in a low ponytail. She could recognize that hair anywhere.

'Kabuto-sama...' she thought.

"Something wrong Mimi?" asked Zaku as he looked back at her. She looked at him with no emotion and shook her head. "Then come on. You're so slow." he said as he turned back around and continued walking. Mimi nodded and looked back at the silver haired ninja before following. As Mimi reached the rest of her team, she heard the doors open. She turned her head to see that the blonde haired boy, pink haired girl, and raven haired boy she had seen earlier that week had walked in. She scowled at them.

'Brats. What are they even doing here? They look like the weakest of the Leaf ninja.' she thought as she turned her attention back to her team.

* * *

"So, he doesn't know anything about Sound eh? I say we should give him some information to add to his little cards..." Dosu said with an evil chuckle as he gazed upon Kabuto. Kabuto had just shown the nine genin of Konoha his chakra cards and the information on them. He had said that he knew hardly anything about Sound. Which in turn, Dosu decided to give him some information. Kin and Zaku smirked and nodded. Mimi didn't move. She respected Kabuto too much to do anything to him. Kin glared at her.

"C'mon Mute. We gotta do some damage now." she said. Mimi once again did nothing but stand. Unblinking. Kin growled. "You freak. Learn to talk once in awhile!" she shouted. Mimi did nothing but blink slowly.

"Kin, just leave her be. We can do this on our own." said Dosu as he prepared to attack. Kin 'hmph'ed at you before turning the other way. Mimi watched without emotion as her team mates ran at Kabuto. She closed her eyes slowly just in time for Kabuto to start puking and spitting out blood onto the ground. She sighed lightly.

'Poor Kabuto-sama. I wonder if Dosu-sama, Kin-chan, and Zaku-kun know that he's Orochimaru-sama's assistant...' she thought. Suddenly a puff of smoke erupted in the room. Mimi turned her full attention to it.

"Alright you baby-faced degenerants! Pipe down and listen up!" someone shouted from withing the smoke. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a man with two scars over his face and many people in grey uniforms behind him. "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor. And from this moment on, your worst enemy." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you located that Uchiha kid yet?" asked Zaku.

"Not yet. Stop asking me, we'll find him soon." replied Dosu. Mimi and her team were running through the Forest of Death. It was the second part of the Chunin Exams, and they were on their way to find Uchiha Sasuke. They were determined to complete their mission and please their master. Or at least, Mimi was. As they jumped from tree to tree, Mimi scoped the area with her eyes, her head unmoving. Dosu searched for the Uchiha with his sound arm (that's what I call his arm thingie. I really have no idea what it's actually called.). Mimi suddenly stopped. Dosu turned to her. "What's wrong Mimi?" he asked, causing the other two to stop and turn around as well. Mimi said nothing, as usual, but raised her arm and pointed a pale slender finger towards her right. The other three Sound nin looked in the direction her finger pointed, but saw nothing. Kin scoffed.

"You moron. There's nothing there. Stop trying to fool us." she said harshly. Mimi looked at her and put her hand to her ear, leaning to the right.

"Ah I see. It's not what she sees, it's what she hears." Dosu said. Zaku cupped his hands over his ears and listened. He smirked.

"Oh yeah. There's somethin' over there. Good ears Babe." he said as he puts his hands down. Mimi sighed lightly in annoyance and nodded as Kin glared at her and growled.

"Know-it-all little-"

"Kin, enough. We have a mission to complete." Dosu interupted as he leapt off in the direction of the Sound. The rest followed, except Mimi.

'I still have that feeling. The feeling I've heard of those names, heard those voices... It's all so familiar...' she thought. She shook her head quickly and followed her team, but the thought of that kunoichi and Uchiha boy, it made her heart clench when she thought about the mission. And what might happen.

* * *

"Wh-who are you?!" asked the pink haired kunoichi of the Leaf village. The four Sound ninjas stood in front of her, prepared for battle. The girl's two team mates were behind her, unconcious. Mimi looked closer at the raven haired boy, Sasuke. She noticed something on his left shoulder, a Cursed Seal mark.

'Orochimaru-sama...' she thought.

"Oh, no reason. We just want to fight Sasuke-kun, that's all. Can you wake him for us?" asked Dosu with fake politeness. Suddenly the girl stood up, her hand at her kunai pouch.

"What are you talking about?! What do you want!? I know someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from in the shadows!" she shouted. Zaku's, Kin's, and Dosu's eyes widened. Mimi just stood motionless. She had seen this coming. "What is this weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck?! You did this to Sasuke, and now you want to fight?!" she asked angrily.

"Hmm...I wonder what that man is thinking.." Dosu said while looking over at Sasuke.

"But hearing that, we definetly can't let you go now. I'll kill this girl, Mimi, you can watch. We won't need you." Zaku said with a smirk. Mimi nodded and jumped off into the shadows. She landed on a tree branch above all of them and stared down, intending to watch and see how good these kids were. "I'll also kill that Sasuke guy." Zaku said as he stood up on the rock he was sitting on. The girl glared at them all, her hand still on her kunai pouch.

"Wait, Zaku." said Dosu.

"Huh? Why?" asked Zaku as he looked towards Dosu. Dosu smirked underneath his bandadges and walked over to a patch of green grass.

"You're not very good. Recently-turned-over dirt that's a different color. Grass doesn't grow here." Dosu said as he put his hand on the ground. The girl's face scrunched up slightly in worry. "A booby trap is pointless if noticed." Dosu said as he picked up a piece of fake grass. The girl's eyes widened as a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

"Pft. Stupid. So that kunai was to prevent the squirrel from activating the trap." Zaku said with crossed arms. Dosu stood again and tilted his head to the side.

"Kill her." he said. All three of them jumped towards the girl. She finally pulled a kunai out of her pouch and held it in front of her. She smirked and cut a thin string beside her. A giant log came down from the trees straight at the Sound nins. "Another trap?! Oh no!" Dosu shouted. As the log was about to hit them, Dosu put his metal arm on the log. "Yeah right." he said as he blasted right through the log. The girl's eyes widened as she shook her head slightly. "Frankly speaking, you have no talent. People like you have to work harder." Dosu said as they were about to attack the girl. Small tears appeared in the girl's eyes as she awaited her death.

* * *

"Leaf Spinning Wind!" someone shouted. Suddenly Zaku, Dosu, and Kin were flung to the ground. Mimi shifted where she sat, in case she needed to jump into action. A boy with black hair and big bushy eyebrows with a squirrel on his shoulder landed gracefully on the ground in front of the girl. The wind blew his hair slightly as the sun shown through the trees, giving him a golden look. "Then you guys should also work harder." he said as he stood in a pose.

"Who are you?" Dosu asked.

"The Beautiful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf, Rock Lee!" the boy exclaimed. Everyone stood in a silence, a staring contest between Leaf and Sound, you might say. The girl sat up slightly and looked up at the boy, Rock Lee.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I will always appear when you are in danger." Lee replied with a smile as he scratched the squirel under the neck. The girl shifted slightly as she stared at him. Lee set the squirrel on the ground. "It's actually thanks to you. Now, go." he said to the squirrel. The squirrel glanced at him one last time before scurrying off into the trees. Mimi looked at the squirrel as it climbed up the tree she was in. Once it reached her, it stared into her eyes and wiggled its nose. It walked over to her and curled up in her lap, gently placing its fluffy tail over its head. Mimi blinked slowly before reaching a hand out, and petting the squirrel. She looked back towards everyone else and continued watching, still petting the squirrel.

"But, right now, I'm an enemy to you." the girl said.

"I said it before," Lee said with a pause, letting the wind blow his hair slightly, "that I will protect you until I die." he said. Mimi suddenly felt a stinging pain in her heart. She winced slightly and put her and on her heart, hoping to sooth the pain.

'What is this?' she asked herself. The girl's mouth gaped open at the boy. She settled down and smiled a bit.

"Arigato, Lee-san." she said. Dosu held up his teams scroll.

"Oh well. Zaku, you can have Sasuke-kun." he said as he tossed the scroll over his shoulder to Zaku. "I'll kill them." he added. He pulled up his sleeve on his metal arm and ran at Lee. The girl gasped and threw her kunai at him. Dosu dodged it and jumped into the air, heading straight for Lee. Lee reached underneath the ground and pull up a rather large root, blocking the attack.

"There's some trick to your attack, right? I'm not going to just simply dodge it. Since I've seen your attacks before." he said. Dosu landed on the ground as Zaku smirked. Mimi's eyes widened slightly.

'This boy... He is very strong...' she thought. She smirked lightly, scratching the squirrel behind its ear gently. "Let the battle of Leaf and Sound, begin."


End file.
